Transfer Denied
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: Something happened and Olivia has made a choice to transfer out, but Cragen refuses to let her. What happens when Elliot finds out about the request, but not the fact that it was denied


**Hey guys, well I hope you like this one-shot. I will update my other stories soon, maybe this Tuesday, but I do have a project to do on a narrative, it's coming out soo good. **

**Anyhoo**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, I know I don't own Law and Order SVU, or you wouldn't be seeing me writing fics, okay maybe I still would but sadly I don't own any portion of their profits and I make non off of this. (Unless someone is willing to pay, anyone?... thought not)**

I threw back another shout not believing myself. I knew it was real an I, like no normal human being, was trying to forget. To me, that one kiss was adultery, to me I was the other women. Being the other women was something I was trying to avoid, something I couldn't live with. It was something that was morally wrong. I was like Sam Spade, except I was a women of course. But hey if I'm Sam Spade, Elliot is Iva Archer. I giggled at the horrible joke, yes I am obviously drunk. I threw back another shot.

Cragen shredded my transfer papers, he doesn't want me to leave.

_I walked straight passed Elliot into Cragen's Office._

"_Capt'n?" I questioned before going in._

_He motioned me in, then motioned for me to have a seat, he was currently on the phone. I held the transfer papers in my hand for dear life. I couldn't take all this tension anymore. Yes I love working in Special Victims, but with Elliot it was just harder, among other reasons._

"_What is it Olivia?" He asked hanging up the phone, genuine concern in his eyes._

"_I want out," I handed him the papers, and he looked at them shocked._

"_If this is because of the fight between you and Elliot, then no." He put them down._

"_Captain it-" He cut me off._

"_Don't lie to me," He said and took the shredder and put the papers through it, "We never had this conversation, understand?"_

"_Yessir," I muttered._

"_Good, now go resolve whatever is going on between the two of you, because I am not letting either one of you go, because honestly, you are the best we've got." He waved me out signaling the end of the conversation. I was stuck. I could quit, but that was just to drastic._

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, when did I fall in love with Elliot exactly. Maybe I wasn't just one thing, I was a ton of smaller things causing me to fall all over again with him everyday, and this adulterous kiss just made the feelings all more real. I sighed shaking my head. This was too much. I got up a little wobbly and went out the bar door, walking straight into Elliot. Fuck. Of Course being the gentleman that he is, he helped me into his car and home, that bastard, I could've made it. Actually I could have also resisted but I didn't, dammit.

He brought me up to my apartment and sat me on the couch. He left and came back with water and aspirin. I took them.

"Why Livvie?" He asked, since when was it Livvie? He brushed some of the hair out of my eyes, I couldn't help but look up into his eyes, I was melting at his touch, each defense that I put up he somehow got around, he knew me too well.

"I don't understand," I muttered, looking down. His hand went down my face and right under my chin, forcing me to keep eye contact with him.

"Don't lie to me Olivia" His voice came out rough, it was harsh, he knew.

"So I asked for a transfer, big deal" I snapped.

"It is a big deal, why didn't you talk to me?" He was hurt, genuinely hurt. Tears started falling down my face, the alcohol didn't seem to be numbing the effects of what happened, either that or it was but seeing Elliot there was also heightening my sense of what happened.

"Because El," I said, "I knew you would try to stop me. That kiss El-" I started, but he cut me off.

"This is what it is all about," His voice was low, serious, "I'm not sorry"

"Neither am I, that's why I needed out." I explained, terrified that he wouldn't see my logic. His hand dropped from my chin only to engulf me in a hug. I felt my hair grow damp and I realized that he was crying. He didn't want to lose me. I pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"El, I'm not going anywhere," I said smiling as I reached up and brushed a couple of tears from his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, impatiently

"I mean almost a second after I put the transfer request on the capt desk he ran it through the shredder then said he wasn't going to transfer either of us." I smiled at Elliot.

A look of relief washed over his face and he pulled me in for a tighter hug.

"Liv, please don't punch me," he said. I tilted my face to look at him again.

"Uh, why would I punch you?" I asked confused.

"Because, I want you to know that," He bit his lip, then looked straight into my eyes, "I love you"

My eyes went huge, I pulled myself out of the very warm, perfect hug, well we were more cuddling than hugging now that I think about it.

"Liv?" He inquired concerned.

"Hold on El," I took a deep breath, "You have a wife, and kids" I said and looked back at him annoyed that he would say something like that, something that would make my heart stop, not that he knew.

'She left me," He mumbled, looking away.

"Don't lie El, say that again and this time don't left you eyes leave mine," I moved really close staring into his cerulean blue eyes.

"She left me live, she threw divorce papers in my face, pack up herself and the kids and left." He didn't look away, he was telling the truth.

"Why?" I asked.

"She couldn't take the hours anymore," He pulled me back down next to him, "and she knew that I wasn't in love with her anymore, actually she knew for a while, but she realized that I finally realized it." He held me tight against his body, his strong arms enveloping me into a very tight embrace.

"Oh, El" I mumbled against his chest.

"Livvie," He pulled me away from his body and stared once again into my eyes, a silent inquiry.

"I love you too El," I leaned up cursing myself for letting it come to this but at the same time finally getting what I always wanted. Love.

I Love You, such a simple statement, with a big meaning to some. It can make or break any relationship. It just made mine stronger, because I was finally done running.


End file.
